


Ten of Swords

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Dies, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux tarot, M/M, Painting with blood, Playing in blood, Porn With Plot, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Remember back in January when the Kylux tarot cards were released and there was that one that sent many in the fandom into a spiral? Well, maybe not a spiral but it upset a lot of us?This is my fix of that tarot.Yes, I know the artist created a second version that removed Rey, but I needed to write my own.This was brainstormed back in January, only finally able to create the completed fix this past week.There is still the massive betrayal in the beginning involving Kylo and Hux. Kylo is not kind to Hux in the beginning. As it was shown in the tarot, Hux dies. It's horrifying, heartbreaking. Kylo is an asshole.If you are a fan of Rey, or Reylo, you will not like this fic.It is no secret that I do not like Rey or Reylo. This will never change.Do not @ me if you still read it. I gave fair warning.Please forgive my usual grammar and punctuation issues as well as how I drift between tenses.





	Ten of Swords

Disbelief. Disbelief was all Hux could feel, no, there was more, something stronger, all-encompassing. Betrayal. Deception. Even after everything he still felt love for the man standing before him, even as the man now stood side by side with their enemy. Someone Hux believed to be one of their shared enemies.

Forced to his knees, Hux was made to look up to see the love of his life facing her. The scavenger. Hux had been played a fool. The tables should have been turned, this was not how this was supposed to play out. She should be on  _her_  knees before them. Begging. Pleading for her life. Hux was sure that was what they wanted to see and hear from him, but Hux would not give them the satisfaction.

Ren stared at her, looked deep into her eyes. Hux had seen that look before, Ren had looked at him that way many times, he knew what happened next. Hux only hoped that he'd be dead before he had to witness that; to see Ren embrace her, to kiss her, to devour her. Just the thought slowly killed him. He could only hope that Ren would make it quick.

Beautiful, pouty lips parted, and Hux was absolutely frozen, unable to look away. He should have closed his eyes, it would make things easier... especially if Ren was to make the scavenger his. A single tear fell from Hux's eye, and he could only hope that it went unnoticed.

Gorgeous, soulful amber eyes met hers, "I know what I have to do." The words were spoken softly and Hux felt the tug at his heart, at his mind and he already felt like he was dying.  _Just make it quick_ the only thought that ran through Hux's mind.

"I'll help you, Ben." Maker, her voice was awful, Hux thought to himself, anything to distract him from the words, from the situation he found himself in.

Ren and Rey stood in front of the destroyer's large viewports, Hux could see the Resistance ships arriving, there was no hope for him, no hope for the First Order. Ren, wait, Ben, had made his choice. Perhaps he had long ago, their love affair, their union just an elaborate ploy. Hux had to admit that Ren played his part well. He fooled Hux, Hux believed him. Hux had truly loved him. Useless as a slip of paper, his father's words, ran through his head on repeat.

Just get it over with already.

Ren turned to Hux and looked deep into his light eyes, it felt like they held each other's gaze for an eternity, both afraid to speak, to breathe, to blink, to make even one movement. Just make it quick, again, the words ran through his mind on repeat. He knew this was it, knew Ren would kill him. There was no escape from him. Even when Rey pushed a sword towards Kylo to take, their eyes stayed locked. So this was how it would be. Rey pushed the sword more forcefully into Kylo's hands, desperate for him to take, to make the first and most painful strike.

And he did.

Hux didn't make a sound, didn't flinch, just watched and felt as Ren pierced his heart. The heart that had only beat for Kylo. There were tears in Kylo's eyes as he pushed the blade deeper into Hux's heart and there were tears in Hux's eyes as he slumped to the floor.

Ren didn't stop. He pierced Hux nine more times, with nine more swords. He watched as the grey steel floor slowly turned red.

Rey took Ren's, no, Ben's hands and held them tight, tears in her eyes. "You did it Ben. You are free." Rey whispered.

Kylo's eyes clouded over but Rey wasn't paying attention. Her focus was drawn to their hands, how hers felt in Ben's large, soft and warm hands.

Kylo looked down at their hands, how Rey had intertwined them... and he was angry. So. Very. Angry. He killed the love of his life, he knew what he had to do.

"Not yet, Rey. I'm not free. Not yet."

Kylo closed his eyes, focused his strength, his power, his passion, his love for Hux all-consuming.

With a slow, deep breath, the swords that had pierced his love's body began to be pushed out. Rey, oblivious.

With each exhale, Ren healed Hux's wounds, healed his mind, healed his heart and brought his love, his true love, his true destiny back to life.

Rey had been so involved and distracted as she watched the Resistance ships through the viewport, that she didn't notice, didn't feel Ren's power. She failed to notice the look on Ren's face as he brought his lover back to life.

Kylo's eyes sparkled as he looked at Rey, saw how she was so consumed and so distracted by the view from the large windows. So oblivious that she didn't notice that Hux stood behind her.

Kylo stood in front of Rey and cupped her face.

"This  _does_ end today, Rey."

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her, as it had finally registered in her brain. That wasn't Ben. That was... Hux.

Rey couldn't have heard that right, there was no way. It was impossible. Her mind had to have been playing tricks on her. That couldn't have been Hux. She had watched Hux die, watched as Ben pierced his cold, evil heart, then watched and he drove nine more swords into Hux's body.

Rey had to turn around, had to see for herself, to see Hux's dead body on the ground.

She tried to turn around, tried numerous times but she couldn't seem to move. Then it dawned on her. Kylo had immobilized her.

" _He_ is my one and only, Scavenger. It has always been Hux. Always will be him. Thank you for bringing the Resistance to us. Thank you."

Rey looked to Ben, her eyes full of tears, "Ben, no..."

"It was never you," Kylo leaned in as did Hux and they kissed passionately. Rey could hear the soft smacking of lips, the soft moans from both Hux and Ben... Kylo. Even though she was still standing between them, they kissed as though she wasn't there.

Without breaking the kiss, Kylo reached out and brought one of the swords he had pierced his love with and handed it to him. Kylo pulled away from the kiss, the only reason to watch what was to happen next.

It was quite the sight and under different circumstances, well, it would have had potential. Kylo looked at Hux though through the corner of his eye he could see Rey; the horror on her face, the fear, he could see betrayal, the self-doubt and Kylo basked in it. She had been so foolish to think that he could be turned, foolish to think that his love for Hux wasn't as strong as it was, foolish to not consider how bonded they were. Foolish to ignore the true meaning behind the matching rings they wore.

Kylo blinked slowly and he watched as Hux's face turned dark, the hard glint in his eyes Kylo had seen many times before. He loved Hux, loved every facet, loved his cruelty and his softness, how strong he was, his determination. He would make an incredible Emperor. And soon, that's what he would be.

The pain was something Rey had never experienced before. Not just the physical, but the emotional hurt, the mental anguish and by the look on Kylo's face as Hux slowly pierced her skin, she knew he was making it that way. Making her feel  _every_ little thing. The worst of it all for Rey, was that she could now feel how truly, madly, deeply Ben was in love with... Armie. That Ben was still in there but Ben was betrothed to Armie and Kylo was bonded to Hux. She had been fooled and was doomed from the very start.

Hux made sure to puncture where she would not die immediately, and that she wouldn't be able to move but be fully aware of her surroundings while she slowly, painfully bled out.

Hux let go of the hilt and they watched as her body slumped to the floor, and without her between them, they could fully embrace and engage in a true kiss.

"Armitage, my love. I am so sorry."

"I know, Kylo. I know. But you made things right,  _we_ made things right."

Rey could only watch from where she had slumped over as Kylo and Hux slowly undressed each other, there, on the command bridge of the destroyer, as the First Order easily overtook the pitiful Resistance ships that had accompanied Rey.

They kissed passionately as Rey looked on helpless and as the ships were obliterated just outside of the viewports. They took their time with each other, each kiss placed with precision, each word spoken with absolute clarity and true meaning. It was as much for them as it was for Rey, both wanting her to have no doubt that they belonged together and to each other, that they looked at each other as her life force slowly, painfully faded away.

Kylo opened Hux up slowly, purposefully, not wanting to rush things. He wanted, he needed to prove to Hux how adored he was, how loved he was and how truly sorry Kylo was.

Hux made the most beautiful sounds as Kylo did this; sighing, panting and moaning Kylo's name softly.

"Ben. Armie, call me Ben. Please." Kylo pleaded to Hux and Hux responded instantly with a dark smile. This wasn't new for them, but he knew Kylo's reasons at that moment and it made Hux love him even more.

"Ben... Oh Stars, Ben! You feel so good. I need you. I need you so much."

Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux soft and sweet as he lined up his cock to Hux's entrance. Kylo knew Rey was watching, knew Rey could feel everything they felt for each other but he didn't look her way. He didn't acknowledge her, his only focus, Hux.

As Kylo slid into Hux slowly, Hux let out a long drawn out moan in the form of, "Ben" and he reached over to Rey with his fingertips and wet them with her blood. Hux opened his eyes and met Kylo's dark amber-honey orbs and painted Kylo's face with her blood.

Pleasure sparked throughout Kylo's entire body. He felt like he was going to die, that he would explode. The act so simple yet it meant so much. Kylo's thrusts changed then, they became sharper, harder, deeper and the bridge was full of sharp, cut off grunts, and satisfied cries.

Kylo never took his eyes off his love, even when he too reached over to wet his fingers with Rey's blood. Kylo knew she was still alive, he could feel it, he could feel every emotion that rolled off of her but he didn't care. He paid no mind. He only cared about one thing, well, actually a few things. He cared about Hux and his pleasure. He cared that Rey was slowly, painfully fading away and he cared about the one last thing he needed her to see, the last things she would ever see.

As their bodies moved so gracefully together, Kylo painted Hux with Rey's blood as he repeated his name, Hux doing the same, the name 'Ben' on his lips with every powerful thrust. The scene was horrifying to anyone but them but it was still incredibly beautiful; the Resistance falling to the First Order all around them, Rey slowly dying and Hux and Kylo enjoying each other as they played in Rey's blood.

Rey was fading fast, her time was quickly running out. It was really now, or never.

"My darling Armie," Kylo whispered and cupped Hux's face, his thumb smearing Rey's blood on his cheek and then Hux came, hard, untouched. "Ben, my truest love." Hux cried out as he dug his bloody fingertips into Kylo's back.

Kylo thrust harder, faster, deeper before he stilled, his head flung back with Hux's name on his lips as he came deep inside him.

Rey was almost completely paralyzed. She couldn't speak, she could only breath shallowly and watch, her eyes just able to dart around. She watched as Hux came, then Kylo, as Ben's name was spoken like a prayer from Hux's mouth. She felt her heart break, her mind shatter.

The last thing she saw was Kylo and Hux smiling at each other, her blood like paint on their bodies and hearts in their eyes as they looked at each other. She had always wished that Ben would look at her that way.

Kylo and Hux turned to look at Rey, their eyes connecting with hers just as she faded out, then away. They watched as the remaining light in her eyes was finally extinguished.

They laughed, a giddy, happy laugh as they turned back to each other, and Hux moved to roll on top of Kylo. With a playful nudge Kylo went willingly, the two of them rolling on the steel floor.

They were filthy, Rey's blood covered the floor and their bodies. What a sight it was. The two most powerful men in the galaxy laughing and playing in the last Jedi's blood.


End file.
